Everyday
by angel puppeteer
Summary: She said she'll marry him. After 24 hours.


**Everyday**

"Marry me."

Sakura blinked.

It was an order, not a request. It was not a question. It was a statement. Notice the absence of polite 'will you' in the beginning of the sentence.

Sakura fought the urge to giggle but a wide smile brightened her pale pretty face. "Oh, Sasuke-kun," she said, grinning at her boyfriend's handsome, somewhat blushing face.

The Uchiha grunted, looking down at her face, the beautiful face of his girlfriend of three years. Her face was pale but the brilliance of her smile and eyes made up for it. His grip on her hand tightened, dark eyes narrowing irritably.

"Sakura," he growled impatiently. The look on his face amused Sakura and she resorted into childish giggles.

"You're so cute." She grinned when his brow twitched in annoyance.

"Sakura," Sasuke repeated, his tone guttural and clearly infuriated. His large hand cupped her cheek to tilt her face up. His eyes darkened as he glared at her as if to threaten her to say what he longed to hear.

"Why?" asked Sakura. Instantly, his glare darkened.

"Why not?" he snapped, pulling her closer. Sakura smiled.

"Well…" she took steps backward until his hands left her face and hand. "I will marry you…IF—" Sasuke glared at her dangerously. "…you accept my challenge."

He raised a brow. "What challenge?"

Sakura clasped her hands behind her like a child. "Live a day without me."

Sasuke's face darkened. "No way—"

"A day without communication between us for 24 hours."

"That's shit."

"You can only talk to me after 24 hours.

"…"

"And I promise, I will marry you if you pass the challenge."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you doing this?"

She laughed. "Oh come on, Sasuke-kun… Don't be a chicken."

He threw her a reproachful look. "After 24 hours, you will marry me?"

The girl looked down to the ground. "…"

"Sakura…"

It took a long time for Sakura to look up and smile.

"Yes."

Sasuke grunted. "You better keep your word, Haruno."

Sakura chuckled and hugged him. "You're so Uchiha."

"Hn."

**.**

At first, it was hard. Sakura had been an integral part of his routine.

Wake up.

Brush teeth.

Go to Sakura.

Spend time with her.

Train with her.

Let her punch him.

Let her heal him.

Punch him again.

Heal.

Punch.

Heal.

Punch.

But he endured, knowing after this day, tomorrow, she will marry him.

**.**

One day later.

It was 8am. It was early but he wanted to see her again. 24 hours without seeing her, he will never admit it, but he missed her. Her and her annoying voice and monstrous strength.

He frowned, confused. In front of the house, the house left to her by her parents, were people. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, even Neji.

"What's happening here?" asked Sasuke, his frown deepening as he saw Ino's eyes watered.

No one answered. Sasuke searched the faces and found Naruto's.

"Dobe."

Naruto looked up, pale and shaking. "Sasuke…"

"What happened? Why are you all here?"

"…"

"Damn it. Just fucking tell me." Sasuke growled impatiently. Oddly, he felt his stomach twisting. _What's wrong?_

Finally, Naruto spoke.

"It's… Sakura-chan." He said quietly. "She…" he trailed off and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "…she's not here."

"What? Where is she?"

Naruto turned away.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled threateningly. He was about to grab his collar but Neji tapped his shoulder. "Tsunade-sama said that you should meet her in the cliff overlooking the sea."

Sasuke scowled. "I have no time for her. I have to find Sakura—"

"She's with her."

Sasuke frowned. Neji nodded.

"Alright…" he turned to go but stopped. "Thanks."

Neji nodded curtly.

**.**

When he arrived there, Tsunade was not alone.

"Kakashi,"

The two spun around.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, hands inside his pockets.

Sasuke walked towards them. "Where's Sakura?"

Tsunade casually jerked her head towards the tree. Sasuke's gaze followed where she indicated.

A cherry blossom tree.

He walked closer to the tree, his knees shaking.

Then, looked down.

**.**

A tombstone.

Silver and bore no name except for a single cherry blossom flower.

**.**

Kakashi tapped him in the shoulder. "Sasuke,"

He ignored him, clenching his jaws together.

"She asked me to give this to you." his gloved hand held a white folded paper.

Sasuke looked up to him and took the letter.

"…"

Kakashi stepped back, giving him privacy.

Sasuke opened the letter.

It contained one line.

**.**

"_You made it, Sasuke-kun! Can you do it again everyday?"_


End file.
